Into The Jungle
by Kuroi Kinzu
Summary: Naga Au. USUK. PWP(sort of). Alfred is hunting prey but instead finds another Naga, and he's going to make sure he has him.


**A/N: I found a serious lack of Naga stories and I had to write this. So Naga Alfred x Naga Arthur. Slight Dub-con but it's okay! I would never hurt my babies! Mostly porn but with a sort of plot, I think. Maybe. ENOJY!**

An early sun peaked over thick trees, bathing the jungle flora in a light heat. From above, movement could be spotted by several rustling of trees and bushes as small animals skittered out of the way when they sensed a large predator passing by, not wanting to accidentally become the creature's snack. Large strong muscles slithered on the ground, swift and smooth as sharp blue eyes scanned the thickly packed trees in front it. The creature sniffed the air, flicking out it's forked tongue as it caught a faint scent similar to it's own. Clawed hands stretched out as ears flicked with every sound, it sniffed again then whipped it's head around in the direction of that sweet scent he caught before. Blue eyes narrowing in focus, the blue scaled Naga slithered off in excitement. Alfred has found his prey.

Clawed hands picked dirt off shimmering green scales as an Adder Naga lazily lounged on top of a flat rock under a patch of sun. Arthur hated his scales dulling from dirt and despised the frog that splashed mud on him as it hopped away before he could slice it's belly open with his claws. Giving up on trying to pick the dirt clean, Arthur slithered off the rock and made his way to a secluded pond he knew of, unaware that something large had begun to track him.

Alfred was getting hungry, he wanted to find whatever this delicious smelling prey was to sate his hunger. He slithered over rocks and fallen trees as he delved deeper into the jungle but stopped short when his ears picked up the sound of splashing. Sharp blue eyes peeked through a thicket of leaves and…..there. He could see something sitting down in the water. It was a human. Alfred sniffed the air again and confirmed that it was the scent he was tracking, though it puzzled him, because the scent did not indicate a human but he wasn't about to complain of the free food. Alfred quietly snuck back and made to circle nearer to the creature so he could ambush it, not giving it a chance to escape.

The water was cool to the touch as Arthur bathed his lower half into the pond, scrubbing off any remaining dirt until his scales shined underneath the sun. He even caught a few fish as a snack and swallowed them whole but as the sun rose to it's zenith, Arthur was starting to feel lethargic. He curled his tail out of the water and simply laid down under the sun, absorbing it's warmth. Arthur was about to close his eyes when he heard a twig snap and suddenly he was up. But as he turned towards the sound, something large and fast collided into him causing Arthur to hiss as he tried using his claws to carve up whatever creature decided to foolishly go up against a Naga but felt his wrists being forced to either side of his head, effectively pining him to the ground. When Arthur looked up, he froze beneath surprised blue eyes, realising a bigger and stronger predator had him trapped. He was going to be eaten.

When Alfred pounced on his intended prey, he expected screaming and kicking legs as humans tend to get that way when they were about to die, but instead, his prey hissed violently and drew blood with clawed fingers. When he pinned the other down, he was surprised to see slitted green irises looking up into his own blue ones and he could feel the lithe curve of a tail beneath him. It was another Naga, albeit smaller than him, probably a carrier. Alfred leaned down to sniff at the other's neck, causing the smaller to flinch. Alfred found that the sweet delicious scent was stronger in that area, making Alfred feel a different kind of hunger this time.

Arthur tried squirming away as the larger snake sniffed at his neck and began to curl it's tail around his own, he wasn't sure what this other Naga wanted but it wasn't uncommon to devour their own kind if it came to a fight. But as the bigger of the two started nuzzling Arthur's neck, he started to suspect it might want something else, as if Arthur was going to give in that easily. Arthur shivered in both fear and heat as he felt a forked tongue dance across the curve of his neck, he wiggled in protest, sending up a low growl. A deeper growl was replied and more weight was being put on his lower body, but Arthur was nimble and he managed to curl up his tail enough between them to lash out, sending the larger snake flying off him. Arthur turned tail to escape.

Alfred was sent flying when he failed to noticed the smaller's tail coiling under him like a spring, he landed on his side but got up immediately just as the other was veering for escape. Alfred dived, grabbing hold of the other's tail, yanking him back. Arthur yelped in surprise at how fast the other had recovered and was now being dragged back. He whipped out his Adder's tail, trying to pry himself loose from the hold but Alfred was strong and soon had the smaller Naga under him again as he wrestled him onto his stomach, growling into his ear. Arthur hissed and spat, ignoring the warning growls, determined not to lose. Alfred on the other hand was feeling a rush of adrenaline as he tried to get the sweet smelling reptile to submit, he was smart and feisty. Alfred smiled, there was no way he was going to let this one go, so he opened his mouth and sunk his fangs into the other's neck.

Arthur screeched in pain and surprise, hands flailing as he tried and failed to push the other off him. Large hands grabbed hold of his and pinned them to between his back and the other's front while one hand grabbed a fistful of his hair, yanking his head to the side to expose more of his neck. He was starting to feel warm and wet, Arthur squirmed, screeching and hissing but he could feel the muscle of the large tail slither against his own, pinning him in place. He couldn't move, Arthur whimpered but moaned as the fangs released his neck and replaced it with little nibbles and bites causing Arthur to flinch and gasp.

Alfred was starting to feel heat spreading through his lower half and he could definitely feel a wetness under him from the smaller Naga panting beneath him. He licked up the bloody bite, making the other shiver. Alfred ground his tail down into the wetness below him, causing the smaller snake to mewl so sweetly. He felt his member slide out of it's slit and began to grind it against the other's hole, which twitched much to Alfred's delight. Arthur was panting hard, he could feel the heat taking over him and mewled when he felt a something thick and wet grind against him. Arthur was starting to shiver in slight fear because he was a smaller species of Naga compared to the other, so it might hurt once the larger decides to take him.

Alfred felt the other shiver and make little whimpering sounds, and he peeked over the side of his face to see the smaller Naga's eyes shut in fear. Alfred scrunched his brows in concern and slowly released the other's pinned arms, deciding instead to comfort him. Arthur felt his arms released from behind him, though a hand still covered over his own but when he looked to his side, the larger Naga was staring at him, crooning comfort as he stroked Arthur's hair. Blinking in surprise, Arthur crooned back, making blue eyes widen. Receiving the small reply, Alfred pressed his and the other's forehead together, staring into bright green. Arthur then felt the hand around his tighten and saw blue eyes darken before he was penetrated. Arthur screeched in surprise. Alfred wrapped his arms around the smaller reptile, preventing him from wriggling away as he slowly eased his member inside the other's wet hole. Small pants and whimpers sounded under him as Alfred held the other tight, licking and biting across his neck, his jaw, his ears. Once he felt the other relax a bit, Alfred began to move.

It was slow at first, causing Arthur to feel every inch of breach. He could feel it tingling, as he mewled out the feeling of pleasure. Then it got faster and faster and rougher and soon Arthur was sounding out pleasured moans and whimpers as Alfred pound into his hole, stretching him and abusing the bundle of nerves inside. Arthur panted, feeling his end coming, moaning as Alfred droved into him at a relentless pace until finally Arthur reached his climax and cried out in a hoarse voice, gasping for breath.

Arthur blinked away tears as he took a breath, trying to move away but felt strong arms holding him tight and he yelped when he felt the other's thick member still hard and throbbing inside him. Arthur had reached his climax but his mate, because that is what he was now, had not. Arthur shivered, his body over sensitive. he looked up at his mate from the corner of his eye to see blue eyes narrowed as his mate grinned a fanged smile, then he pushed into Arthur at a brutal pace. Alfred looked down at his beautiful feisty mate, scrambling to get away from the over-stimulation, but Alfred wasn't done yet and he drove in harder, growling as he felt his climax nearing. He could hear his mate's weakened whimpering, feeling drool dripping down his hand. Arthur was barely staying conscious, it was too much as he was pounded into the dirt, every part of his body was hot and sensitive and he could feel himself about to come again. Alfred was grunting now, holding his mate down as he came and spilled his seed into his mate and felt the other shiver in his own climax, mewling as he tried to push Alfred off.

Alfred waited a while until his seed stopped spilling into his mate before pulling out and releasing his hold. Arthur slid himself onto his back and looked at his new mate who layed next to him with a smug grin. Arthur blushed and turned away, but hands pulled him up and he gasped as the other carried him to a cave near the pond. The blue eyed Naga laid Arthur down on the cool floor and curled his tail protectively around the other as he, again, pressed their foreheads together. Blue looked into green, and with silent acknowledgement they whispered each other's names in the dark of the cave. Soon enough Arthur would get pregnant and lay a clutch of young, Alfred looked forward to seeing what their children would look like because he found Arthur's green scales as beautiful as his eyes. Alfred curled around his mate tighter, feeling Arthur sleep against his chest as he too closed his eyes.

Some time later, a large clutch of eight hybrid Nagas were scurrying around the pond, a mix of blue-green scales glinting in the sunlight, all of which have soft golden hair. The younglings played as their parents curled together on a flat rock, purring in delight as they kept an eye on their rowdy children.

 **A/N: Yes! My first Naga story! Was it good? Did you like it? Comments are appreciated!**

 **Also, I am so sorry for not continuing SUPERNATURAL and ALFIE & IGGY. I can't seem to maintain multi chaptered stories very well, so I'll probably end up making those 2 into either a long one-shot or at the most a 3-shot. Again, I am so sorry. (^_^")**


End file.
